Happy Now
by hiddenPassionFire
Summary: Will gives into Terri one last time. Is he happy now? Spoilers through The Substitute.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know why, but I kind of like Terri. Yea, she is a barrel of crazy but I really believe she still loves Will. Anyway, I'm starting a new Multi Chapter fic! I always love feedback.**

_Can you look me in the eye and tell me that you're happy now?_

I had told him I was seeing a therapist. I told him I was taking meds. I was trying to tell him I'm on the road to recovery. I want to fix things. I want to fix us. I love Will.

Even though we are divorced I still car for him deeply. I was relieved when I got a phone call from our old neighbor. This is my second chance, to rekindle my relationship with Will. When I arrive in the apartment I used to share with Will the first thing I do is take care of my baby. I knew he wouldn't be happy I was there, but really who else has he got? His drunken mother or maybe the ginger control freak? I'm sure the gramophone wouldn't come near him with a ten-foot pole. I use the spare key to get into the apartment. I smile when I find it right where it's always been. Will hasn't bothered to change it's hiding place. I find Will face don't on the bed surrounded by used tissues. I sigh and start to clean up the mess he's made.

I cringe when he speaks to me, telling me he doesn't need me. His words hurt me, but he doesn't know it. I'm about to leave, but I decide instead to throw a copy of Singing in the Rain at him. I still know him like the back of my hand. I leave the room and go into the kitchen. A few minutes later I hear the familiar sounds of the movie coming from the T.V. in the bedroom. I smile to myself as I begin to straighten up the apartment.

When Rachel Berry rings the buzzer on the door I let her in. She is whining about that damn glee club. I sigh but let her in anyway. I know that club means a lot to Will. I sit in the Kitchen as Will talks to the midget. I over hear something about Will possibily being replaced. I hope that doesn't happen. Will loves those damn kids for some reason. He just wouldn't be the same without them.

I cooked up some soup for Will, Chicken noodle. I know it's his favorite. I bring it in on a tray and place it over his lap. I sit next to him and we talk, about life, about happiness. When he asks me if I'm happy I stretch the truth a little bit. I'm not happy, but I do have a chance at being happy. I ask him if he's happy, but I already know the answer. I can see it in his eyes. They don't shine like the used to. I feel more attracted to him in this moment in time then I did during the last year of our marriage. I lean over Will, making sure my chest rubs against his lap. I dig through his bedside drawer till I find the menthol rub. I tell him to take his shirt off, promising him that I won't kill him. I do have other intensions though.

I notice that Will has shaved his chest, it looks good, and it accentuates his contoured muscles wonderfully. I rub his back gently. Will lets out a moan. I can't help but get turned on. I remove my hands from his back only so I can take my shirt off as well. I lean down and kiss Will's back. I can feel him tense up. He probably thinks I'm still a nut job. I still love him so much.

"No, Terr, I don't want to get you sick." He says softly. I smile. His only concern is getting me sick. Not that this is wrong. Not that we're divorced or that his feelings reside with the ginger.

"I don't care" I whisper, trailing my lips up his neck until they meet his.

Will reciprocates my actions, turning towards me. He runs his hand up my side causing me to shiver. His lips feel so good against mine, and I can't help but moan. I tangle my fingers in his curly hair. I had one day hoped we'd have a little boy or girl with his hair and my eyes. I push the thought of what could have been out of my mind as I focus on what was happening in the now. Will's fingers danced along my stomach to the waist of my jeans. He works the button undone and we break apart for a moment so I can take them off. I roll myself on top of Will, straddling his hips. I rock myself against his growing arousal. I run my nails down his chest, remembering how Will always liked it a little rough. He lets out a low growl. I inwardly smile. His hands are on my chest. He reaches around behind me to unclasp my bra. I fall free into his hands. It's been a long time, too long for me. Will draws a nipple into his mouth, sucking gently. I moan at the feeling. My mind flashes back to all the times we had made love over the last fifteen years. I wonder if he's thinking about that too. I like to think that he his. His thumb is tracing circles around my other nipple, bringing it to a hard point. He switches attention to the other and I can feel the heat growing in my core. Will removes his mouth from my chest and I use this as a chance to kiss my way down his abdomen. I pull both his boxers and sleep bottoms off. He lifts his hips for me. I see that he has been doing a lot of manscaping. No doubt for the ginger freak. She probably likes him clean-shaven, but I like a real man. I take Will in my hand but he stops me,

"Not tonight beautiful." He whispers. We roll over so he is on top of me. He gazes into my eyes just for a moment, and for a moment I can see happiness flicker in his beautiful eyes. "I'm sorry Ter." He says

"For what?" I ask, searching his face for a response.

"I didn't tell you how beautiful you are enough. I should have told you every day." He kisses me with all the passion that had been missing the last year of our marriage before it dissolved.

"It's okay baby" I whisper, fighting the tears that are threatening to spill from my eyes. "It's okay." Will is pulling my panties down my legs. He deposits them on the floor with the rest of our clothing. I close my eyes as he positions him self at my entrance. He's pushing into me ever so slowly. We both let out loud moans. I can tell it's been a while for him as well.

"Terri" he moans into my neck. "Baby, you're so tight, you feel so good." He says as he begins to rock his hips. All that comes out of my mouth is whimpers from the pleasure he is giving me.

"Will! Oh oh oh!" I gasp as he hits all the right spots. I can feel how close to he edge I am. Will can feel it too.

"Let go Terri, just let go." We both know that there is more meaning in this statement than in the given context. I want to let go so badly, I want to move on, but I can. I love him. All I can do is try.

We both fall over the edge together, giving into absolute pleasure. Will is panting on top of me, his sweaty body pressed up against me. I know this is wrong, but it feels so right.

The next day I enter my old home with soup in hand. My heart literally breaks as a see a leggy blonde sitting on my couch with my husband, I mean ex-husband. Will tells me to leave and not come back. He doesn't even realize how much he is hurting me. I leave the apartment and break down in tears right outside the door.

A few weeks later, and I have a secret.


	2. Chapter 2

_Fuck._ I say to myself. Really, this had to happen now? Not after all our months of trying? It had to happen now. Karma is a bitch. I'm sitting in the bathroom at my sister's house, one door separating me from the utter madness. In my hands I'm holding three pregnancy tests. They all read the same thing. Pregnant. I run my fingers through my hair, pushing it off my forehead. What am I going to do? The logical thing to do is to tell Will. He deserves to know, but all I can think about is how Will told me to not bother coming back. He doesn't care about me. I exit the small bathroom and cross the hall to the spare room I had been occupying since Will and I split up. I pull out some paper and a pencil and begin to make a list.

_Make baby doctor appointment_

_ Get a new place_

_ Get another job_

_ Get Will back_

Thus far my list is short, but achievable. I start by calling information to get the number for the other OB in town. No way in hell am I going to that Dr. Wu guy I don't want my kid turning out like Kendra's. I call and make the appointment. The first thing I can scratch off my list. I smile at the feeling of accomplishment. This is why I make lists. It gives me something to feel good about. The next thing I do is pull my laptop onto my lap. I begin what seems like the endless search for a job. I went to college; I double majored in psychology and education. I'm not as dumb as everyone thinks, I just never pictured myself as the working type. Some kids aspire to be musician, doctors, lawyers, but me, well all I ever wanted to do was be a housewife. I've already failed at that. Time to try something new.

The next thing I know it's morning. I must have fallen asleep while looking for a job. It's Sunday, which means I don't have to work. I pull myself out of bed and drag myself downstairs. I begin to fix myself some breakfast. I'm about half way through my meal when the door bangs open and three screaming blurs of red streak by me.

"Don't you dare break anything!" My sister screams, "I mean it!" She takes a seat down next to me, taking my fork out of my hand she digs into the eggs I made for myself. I love my big sister I do but sometimes I can't stand her.

"Excuse me Kendra. I'd like my fork back very much." I yank it away from her and she scowls. Deep down we're the same two little girls who used to fight at the dinner table while mom and dad stared off into the distance.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" She asks as she digs through the fridge for something for herself to eat. I can't tell her. She'll freak.

"I think it's about time I moved out. You know, found my own place." I say pushing the yolk of my eggs across the plate.

"Terr you've never lived by yourself before. Are you sure you're ready for that?" Kendra says. She's right, I've never lived by myself. In college I had an awful roommate. I spent most of my time with Will. After college Will and I got our apartment. I've never truly been on my own.

"It's time Kendra." I say putting my dishes in the dishwasher.

Over the next week I look for my own place. Over the next month I've moved completely from my sisters home. I've still been avoiding Will. I had my doctors appointment. I'm having a baby, I just got off my shift at Sheets N' Things. I unwrap my scarf and hang it on the hooks by the door. It's nearing the end of October. It's getting quite cold in Lima. My new home is cozy. It's a two-bedroom apartment. I plan on turning the second room into my baby's nursery, but for now it's being used as a store room for all my crap. There is one bathroom in my humble abode. It's quite spacious. It's got a shower and a tub like the claw foot one Will and I had. The bathroom was probably the reason I got the place, that and the rent was rather cheap. I've still been searching for a job. I realize that I can't support a baby on managers pay at Sheets N' Things. I'll do anything; I'll even clean houses. This kid deserves the best. Who am I kidding? I'd make the worst mom. I can't even keep a damn plant alive. Maybe I should get a cat. You know, practice. I should probably tell Will about the baby. I've almost called him a dozen times, but each time I chicken out. He told me not to come back. He told me to let go. Maybe I should.

It takes me another week until I work up the courage to call Will. He answers after what feels like the hundredth ring.

"Hello?" he says. I miss his voice so much. I miss when he used to sing to me.

"Will, it's Terri." I hear him sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Terri, I told you. I'm done with you." His voice is stiff.

"I know Will" I say softly into the phone trying to hold back my tears. I'm Terri freaking Del Monaco. I do not cry.

"What do you want?" he asks bitterly.

"We need to talk. There is something important I need to tell you. Are you free tomorrow? I was thinking I could make you dinner and we could maybe try to act like civilized adults, or is that to hard for you." I tried to be nice but my snide comment finds it's way in there.

"Fine, but can we go out? I don't really want to eat at your sisters house."

"I moved out of their a few weeks ago. I've got my own place on the other side of town now. Just past the grocery store by the auto shop that Burt Hummel owns."

" Oh. I didn't know." He pauses. There are a lot of things he doesn't know. "I guess that would be okay." I gave Will my address and a time to be here and we hung up. I placed my hand on my belly.

The next night Will arrived promptly at seven. I had cooked him chicken potpie. His favorite. We ate in almost absolute silence. I cleared the dishes from the table and sat back down. Will was leaning back in his chair taking a swig from the beer I had offered him earlier.

"So what was so important Terr?" he asks

"Um, so you know how when you were sick I came over?" I say quietly.

"Terri. I don't want to get back together with you. That chapter of my life is over." He started to say.

"God Will!" I practically screech. "You are always jumping to conclusions. I wanted to tell you that I'm pregnant. With your baby." I slam my fist down on the table. I lean back in my chair and wipe my eyes. The barricade has been broken and tears are running down my cheeks. I watch as Will tries to comprehend this information. He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. He tries three more times. Finally he gets something out.

"How are you so sure it's mine?" His words are like a knife to my chest.

"Unlike you I wasn't off gallivanting around after we spilt up. I was trying to fix our marriage that you so willing let go." I get up and rummage around in my purse. I thrust a piece of paper into Will's hands. "Here. It's a picture of our son or daughter. I promise it's not some knocked up cheerleaders." I slump back into my chair. I watch as Will stares at the picture.

"Terri." He sighs.

"What?" I ask bitterly.

"I'm sorry this happened." And with that Will gets up and leaves my home leaving my dumbfounded at my dining room table.

It's much later and I'm curled up in my bed. He's sorry that this happened. What the hell does that even mean. I don't hear from Will for at least a week, maybe longer. He shows up one night, knocking at my door. I let him in. He hands me a bouquet of carnations. I go and search for a vase to put them in. I set them on the counter in my kitchen. I join Will on the couch a few moments later. He is sitting on one end, myself on the other.

"Terri, I've been thinking over this last week." Will says softly. He scoots closer to me. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a box. "We should get married again." He opens the box to reveal a sparkling ring. My breath catches in my throat. This is everything I'd hoped for. I would finally have my Will back, but there is something stopping me. I raise my hand to cup Will's cheek. "We can be a little family Terri. Just like we always planned." He said softly. I close the lid of the velvet box and shake my head.

"No Will." I can't believe those words just left my mouth. "I want you to want to be with me. I don't want you to feel obligated to be with me. What about Emma.?" I ask. His eyes glaze over.

"She is with someone else." He says coolly. He obviously doesn't want to talk about it.

"I'm sorry Will." I pat his arm. "I'm so sorry, for everything." There is a mutual understanding between the two of us.

"Can I at least come to the doctors appointments?" He asks hopefully.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Will." I take his hand in mine and give it a squeeze.

**So yea! Will asks Terri to marry her and she turns him down. Boy do I have plans for these two! Thanks so much for the reviews. I wasn't sure if I'd get any seeing how this is a Will/Terri pairing. I do agree that Terri is an underappreciated character. She's the one everyone loves to hate. I think she has potential to be a more rounded character. Hopefully Mr. Ryan Murphy has a plan for her. Again thanks to everyone who has been reading. Will/Terri is a little out of my element. I mostly ship Wemma. If you feel like I'm totally missing Terri's character please let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

I never understood people when they said there was no stronger bond than that between mother and child. Growing up I never had a mother. She left shortly after I was born. My dad was there but only just. Kendra raised me with the help of a close neighbor. I spend hours talking to my baby. I've never felt closer to any other human being. Today is the day I, well Will and I, get to find out if it's a girl or boy. I'm excited. Will wants to drive me, but I won't let him. I'm still angry at his initial reaction to my, our, pregnancy. I was devastated when he told me he was sorry it happened, sorry that together we made a little life. I know he is still pining after the ginger, and it pains me to say, but I'm a little bit jealous.

I decided to get a shower before going to my doctor's appointment. The warm water feels wonderful against my skin. I can hear the landline ringing. It's strange, almost like a foreign noise. No one ever calls my landline. I turn the shower off and wrap myself in a towel. By this time the phone has stopped ringing. My answering machine is flashing new message at me. I press play.

"_Hello, this is Amanda Miller calling for Terri Del Monaco. I'm just calling you back about the application you submitted with us for the position of secretary at the assisted living home. We would love to hire you. If you could give me a call back at 494 555 8698 we can work out a time for you to come in and get trained before you start your normal schedule. Thanks. Bye."_

I smile to myself. I got a job, a real job, a nine-five job. I'm swimming in a since of self-pride. I'm finally doing things right. I will do right by my son or daughter. I get dressed and do my hair. My cell phone vibrates on the counter. I have a new text from Will.

_Hey. Do you want me to pick you up today? _ I frown. I already told him that I was plenty capable of driving myself to the doctors.

_No. I'll meet you there. _I reply. While it is endearing that he wants to drive me, it's kind of annoying. Looking back on our marriage I've realized that he had always treated me like the girl he met in high school. Well news flash to him. I grew up. We both did. I knew he was growing away from me, but he didn't know I was growing away from him as well.

I walk into the doctor's office and see that Will is already sitting in there. I go up to the desk and sign myself in. I take a seat next to Will.

"How are you feeling? Still having the morning sickness?" He asked a look of concern

"I'm fine Will. The morning sickness is a bitch but I'm dealing with it." I pick up an old issue of people magazine and begin to leaf through it as I wait for my turn. We're called back to a small patient room. The doctor joins us shortly.

"Alrighty Terri lets have a look. This is going to be a little cold." She warns as she squirts the gel on to my stomach. After the moving the wand around she turns the monitor towards Will and myself. "Here you go. Congratulations you're having a girl! I'll print you each out a picture." She hits some buttons on the machine and it begins to print out the picture of my little angle. "Terri I just want to remind you how important it is that you keep taking your prenatal vitamins." I nod my head in understanding. "Okay well I'll schedule you for another appointment in a few weeks and I'll see you then." She hands Will and me the pictures of our daughter.

I don't know what I was thinking inviting Will over to my place. I don't know what absurd thoughts were running through my head, but here we are, sitting on the couch in my living room sipping hot coco. It feels like college all over again except with hot chocolate instead of beer. There is a moment of silence in our conversation. Will is staring over my shoulder his eyes glazed over.

"So, how are things going with you and Emma?" I ask awkwardly. I honestly don't know if they are together or not. I assume they are because Will looks at Emma like he used to look at me.

"Emma's married." I had just taken a swig of my hot chocolate and ended up choking on it. I coughed.

"To who?" I ask.

"Carl, her dentist. They got married around the end of November." He says solemnly.

"I'm sorry Will. I know how you felt about her." I say putting my hand in his and giving it a squeeze.

"It was all my fault. I pushed her away. I wanted to rush into our relationship and I didn't realize that I was moving things to fast. I really screwed up." He ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm so sorry." I say again. I don't really know what else to say. I put down my mug and walk down the hall and rummage through the closet. I find a picture frame that is the size of the print out of the sonogram. I place the picture in the frame and place it on the coffee table between Will and myself. "Our baby girl is beautiful." I say quietly. He nods in agreement.

"Terri, can I?" Will held out his hand to my stomach. I nodded and he placed his hand against it an began rubbing my slightly swollen stomach. I place my hand against his cheek and gentle rub my thumb against him. "I love her so much already and I haven't even met her." He whispers. I can see the tears building up. He's always been an emotional man. It was something I loved about him.

"Me too Will, me too." I pull his face to mine and our lips meet. I know I shouldn't be doing this. I did turn down his proposal after all but I'm in serious need of human contact, any contact. I run my fingers through his hair as our kiss continues. Our make out session is full of soft kisses at first, but they soon turn into the firery, passion filled kisses that remind me of the earlier years with Will, the years where we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. I move so I'm straddling Will on the couch in my sitting room. I rock my hips against his, letting him know exactly what I want. Will wraps his arms around me and lifts me up. I instinctively wrap my legs around his waist. He takes us to my bedroom and puts me on the bed. I scoot back as he crawls up the bed towards me. I tug at the bottom of his shirt, letting him know what I wanted. He pulled it off and tossed it aside. I run my fingers up his chest, feeling his wispy hair on my fingers. I move my lips to suck on Will's earlobe.

"Terri" he moans as his hands dance across my abdomen. He pushes my shirt up and off revealing on of my many lacy bras. With quickness and skill he rids my body of the pesky garment. His lips trail down my chest. I moan softly at the contact of his lips with my skin. His lips are soft against my slightly puffed abdomen. "I love you he whispers. I love you so much." I know he's talking to our baby and to me, which makes what I'm going to do to him after this so much harder.

For the moment I give into the pleasure of Will's lips and buck my hips against him. He uses his fingers and works me out of my pants and lacy thong. With nimble fingers I worked his belt undone. I push his pants and boxers off down over his hips and he wiggles out of them the rest of the way. He positions himself above me, putting his weight on his forearms as he thrust into me. I moan at the contact. He's not using a condom, because really, what more can he do? I'm already knocked up. It feels so good without that annoying little barrier. I bite down on my lip as Will pulls out and thrust himself back into me gently. He's always been a gentle lover.

"Will," I moan softly "Harder Will" I lace my fingers through his hair and pull his lips to mine. He complies with my request. He's pumping into me harder and faster. I'm getting close and I can tell he is too. He pushes us over the edge together and collapses on top of me. I roll onto my side and Will cuddles up behind me.

"Terri, you're so beautiful." He whispers into my hair. "So beautiful." I can feel the tears welling up in the corners of my eyes. I let a few fall silently.

Morning comes and I wake up in Will's arms. For a moment I'm confused, but then I remember last night. A wave of nausea washes over me and I quickly untangle myself from Will's embrace. I empty the contents of my stomach in the toilet. I hoist myself up off the floor and reach for my toothbrush.

"You've got to stop this baby girl, mommy is not a fan of the early morning vomiting." I let my hand rest on the slight bump as I brush. I jump when I feel a hand on my back.

"Good morning beautiful." Will kisses my cheek and I wince a little bit, but that goes unnoticed by Will. "What do you want for breakfast? I'm cooking." He smiles as he snakes an arm around my waist. I shrug out of his arms. "What's wrong Ter?"

"I don't want breakfast." I say grabbing my hairbrush and running it through my blonde hair

"Okay, I don't have to make you breakfast." He says simply.

"Will," I set the brush down and turned to face him. "Last night, shouldn't have happened. You were there, and I was lonely." I watch his eyes grow sad as the impact of my words hit him.

"Terri, I knew you were a lot of thing, vindictive being one of them, but I always thought you were the type of person who would rise above. I guess I was wrong." He leaves the small bathroom and I follow him back to the bedroom where he is searching for his clothes.

"Will, you hurt me. You hurt me really badly. I just wanted you to feel on ounce of the hurt you caused me."

"I hurt you? I HURT YOU!" Will raises his voice. "Terri, you faked a pregnancy to keep me from leaving you the first time. You don't think that hurt?" He says dangerously low.

"I know that hurt you Will. I'm sorry." I say.

"This is how it's always going to be with us Terri, a vicious cycle of hurt. I can't be a part of this toxicity. I'm done with you." He walks back into the living room and grabs his jacket off the couch.

"What about our daughter Will?" I ask tears falling freely from my eyes now

"I said I was done with you, I love that little girl so much. She just has the unfortunate lineage of having you as her mother." With that Will slammed the apartment door. I collapsed on the couch in tears.

**OMG I'm so sorry this took forever. Who knew being a college student could be so time consuming! Any who. This chapter blows but it needed to happen. Reviews please.**


End file.
